


peace & quiet

by itscursorbby



Series: BeliSari 100 prompts challenge [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Morning sunlight dimmed by dark curtains casts a soft glow over Belial's face, which for once lacks its usual sharp expressions.





	peace & quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: sleeping/napping

Sariel wakes feeling comfortable. That in itself, he supposes, is a blessing, or perhaps a sign of his growth; it doesn't feel like long ago that he would more often wake in a panic, having been tormented by memories of his actions as the Archangel of Execution as he slept. Back then, the shadows under his eyes were deep, exhaustion evident in his every word and motion--and yet, strangely, nobody ever thought to question why he never seemed well-rested.

Nobody except the reason for the change, that is. Laying with Sariel's arm draped over him protectively is the person in question, still fast asleep. Sariel finds himself shifting to get a better view of the man's expression, careful not to wake him.

It's rare to see Belial unguarded. Even with Sariel, who he always remains as honest and genuine as he can with, he can't fight his instincts, his purpose driving him to conceal and confuse things. It's a small detail Sariel has noticed over the years; Belial will happily tell him anything he wants to know about most subjects, but usually changes the subject when asked about himself, and he rarely lets his true feelings shine through. Truth be told, Sariel finds it a bit frustrating--he's not good at figuring things out on his own, as anyone interacting with Belial inevitably needs to do--but he knows it's simply the man's nature, and doesn't fault him for it. If anything, it only makes him appreciate moments like this more.

Morning sunlight dimmed by dark curtains casts a soft glow over Belial's face, which for once lacks its usual sharp expressions. In this moment, the Archangel of Cunning is himself, with all the feelings that entails. Love, devotion, care, worry, longing--Sariel knows these feelings aren't all for him, but some of them are and that's good enough for him--and most of all, content bliss. Sariel allows himself a smile of his own. There's something special about knowing that he draws out such comfort in the one most used to hiding himself. Does Belial feel the same way when he sees Sariel sleeping peacefully?

...It doesn't look like Belial is going to wake up anytime soon. Sariel  _ could _ get up now, maybe even surprise the other with breakfast already there when he wakes. But he doesn't feel like moving. Instead, he lays back down, holding the one he loves close. A little bit more sleep couldn't hurt.


End file.
